Pak Dosen Cemburu, eoh?
by Kazuki no Runa
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR ! Kazu is back with Hoshi-chaaan ! XDD X* Request by Rin kkamjongbaek, KaiBaek couple guys! :D


**oO:: Pak Dosen Cemburu, eoh? ::Oo**

**Copyrigth ****Kazuki no Runa**

**Author :: Kazuki no Runa (panggil aja Kazu ^^)**

**Cast :: Kai & Baekhyun EXO**

**Genre :: Romance and Humor(?) X9**

**Disclaimer :: Dunia masih milik KaiBaek XDD #plak**

**Rating :: M for Maak! Ada NC-an! XD #dilemparpanci**

**Warning :: OOC, tidak menepati EYD, alur cepat, dan sebangsanya. DLDR.**

**Note ::** Ini ff request-an temen Kazu yang ngefans banget sama EXO. Oya, ff ini sekalian buat tanda maaf Kazu karena udah 2 tahun lebih hiatus dari ffn, tapi Kazu masih sering setiaphari baca ff rateM kok XD #plak. Selamat membaca Rin, hope you like it! :*

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Dari mana saja kau, Baek?" tanya Kai tepat ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah mereka. Kai saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah sofa mewah, masih lengkap dengan kemejanya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih setia di posisinya, yaitu di depan pintu –dengan wajah menunduk.

Sambil melepas dasinya, ia bertanya. "Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, Kai. Tadi kami pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas skripsi bersama. Lalu di tengah perjalanan pulang, Tao merengek ingin main ke taman bermain, jadi tadi kami main dulu sebentar. Tanpa terasa, hari sudah malam. Makanya aku pulang lambat."

Kai sudah dihadapan Baekhyun, menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun dan turun ke pipinya. Matanya menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun, seolah-olah ingin Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Berapa?"

Kalau orang lain, mungkin mereka sudah kebingungan. Tapi Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap mata Kai yang juga balik menatapnya. "Kami berlima."

Kai memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan nafas hangat Baekhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Menutup matanya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie?"

Kai membuka matanya. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Dia menolak ciuman dariku? Batinnya. Di lihatnya Baekhyun yang tersenyum menggoda dan memiringkan wajahnya. "Apa kau cemburu, songsaengnim?"

'Shit!' ia merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya membesar. Baekhyun, menggodanya dan bertanya dengan wajah yang polos. Atau mungkin, sengaja dipoloskan?

'Di saat seperti ini, dia masih bertanya aku cemburu apa tidak? Tentu saja aku cemburu! Apa dia tidak tau kalau si Chanyeol itu menyukainya dan selalu berusaha merebutnya dariku?!'

"Baek, kau selalu bisa membuat nafsuku bangkit." Kai langsung mencium Baekhyun dengan ganas. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian.

Kai memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan kurusnya ke leher Kai, sesekali ia juga meremas rambut Kai. Suhu diruangan itu pun semakin memanas seiring dengan tingkat cumbuan Kai.

Kai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lidah bertarung, dan saliva mereka bertukar. Keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun dan turun menuruni pipi hingga ke lehernya.

Tangan Kai tak tinggal diam. Tangannya meraba tubuh Baekhyun dan turun ke bawah untuk mengelus milik Baekhyun yang menonjol. "Engh… ah.. Kaih…"

Setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Kai melanjutkannya dengan menggigit telinga dan turun menjilati leher Baekhyun. Gigit, jilat, hisap. Ia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang di berbagai titik hingga muncul tanda merah keunguan. Tak ayal, itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang dengan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

Dengan kasar Kai merobek kaos Baekhyun dan langsung menghisap nipple kanan Baekhyun yang menegang. Sesekali menggigitnya sekedar untuk member rangsangan lebih. Sementara nipple kirinya dimanja oleh tangan kanan Kai. Mencubitnya, menarik-nariknya juga memelintirnya.

"Nghh.. hhaaa… ahh.. K.. Kaaih…"

Baekhyun mencengkram erat rambut Kai ketika Kai member tanda di perut ratanya. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara sakit, geli, dan nikmat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan Kai yang sedang membuka resleting celananya. Tapi itu tidak masalah baginya. Karena ia adalah istri dari seorang Kim Jongin atau yang sering disapa Kai.

"Aaaaaaaah! Kai! Engh… haah…"

Baekhyun memekik. Tangan Kai cepat sekali, batinnya. Kai menghisap milik Baekhyun yang mungil. Tangan kirinya meremas pinggang Baekhyun. Ia sudah tak sabar merasakan lubang surga Baekhyun yang sudah tidak dimasukinya selama berbulan-bulan karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Milik Baekhyun menegang dalam mulut Kai, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Kai pun semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya dimilik Baekhyun. "Kaihh… akuh… ngah! Aaaaaah!"

Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kai yang langsung menelannya. Kai beranjak dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga keadaannya pun sama dengan Baekhyun, tanpa busana. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan seketika ia kaget. Kai, tanpa pakaian menatapnya dengan seringaian mesum.

Kai mendekat dan naik ke ranjang mereka, membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Kai langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun yang merona hebat. Sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Apa kau sudah siap?" bisiknya dengan suara yang berat dan serak.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, ups, lebih tepatnya malu-malu. Kai kemudian menurunkan wajahnya mendekati paha dalam Baekhyun dan menaikkan kaki Baekhyun ke pundaknya, membuat sebuah gua kecil pink berkerut terlihat.

Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang itu lalu menjilatnya, lalu memasukkan lidahnya. Sementara tangannya bekerja meremas pantat Baekhyun. Semua yang Kai lalukan justru membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah hebat. Tangannya meremas kasar surai Kai.

"Aaaahh… K-kaaihh… lah.. laggiihh…"

Tapi Kai tidak mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia justru sedang mempersiapkan jarinya di depan lubang Baekhyun dan perlahan memasukkannya. Baekhyun hanya berdesis, setelah jari ketiga Kai masuk barulah ia berteriak kesakitan. Air mata pun turun deras tanpa disuruh.

"Rileks, Baby."

Kai kemudian menggerakkan jarinya secara menggunting dan zig-zag. Tak lama, Kai menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang keras. Kai pun mengeluarkan jarinya dan mempersiapkan miliknya. Ia mengocoknya sedikit agar tegang maksimal.

Kai mulai mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang Baekhyun dan memasukkannya perlahan. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dan meremas sprei dibawahnya. Ini sungguh sakit, padahal lubangku pernah dibobol Kai, tapi kenapa masih saja sakit? Batin Baekhyun.

Kai terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya, sampai setengahnya sudah masuk ia langsung menghentaknya kasar.

"AAAAAAARRRG!" teriak Baekhyun. Tubuhnya melengkung membentuk busur dan matanya terpejam erat merasakan sakit yang sangat.

"Ahh..." Kai mendesah kecil merasakan ketatnya lubang yang sedang menghimpit miliknya. Kai melihat Baekhyun yang menangis pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Baekhyun lembut, penuh perasaan. "Tenanglah, Baby."

Ia terus membisikkan berbagai kata cinta ke Baekhyun, membuat tangis Baekhyun sedikit mereda. "Bergeraklah, Kai,"

Kai mulai mengeluarkan miliknya, namun hanya pangkalnya. Ia lalu menghentaknya kasar yang langsung tepat mengenai sweet spot Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahh...!" Baekhyun mendesah keras.

Maju – Mundur – Maju – Mundur. Kai terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, tangan dan bibirnya pun ikut bekerja. Member rangsangan lebih pada Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya memegang erat pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan kirinya memompa milik Baekhyun dengan tempo tak teratur. Bibirnya yang berada di leher Baekhyun semakin banyak membuat tanda cintanya.

"Ah.. Kaiih!... te-terushh... lah.. giihh... nggh!" racau Baekhyun. Kai terus menambah kecepatan sodokannya, dan hal itu membuat erangan dan desahan Baekhyun semakin bertambah.

"Terushlah, mendesah.. Babyhh..." tak ayal, Kai pun sedikit mendesah. Kai sangat menyukai sensasi dimana miliknya dihimpit erat oleh lubang hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa ada sebuah perasaan familiar yang menghinggapinya. Di dalam perutnya serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang siap terbang keluar. Ya, Baekhyun tahu tak lama lagi ia akan sampai pada puncaknya. Kenikmatan ini terlalu nikmat baginya, dan ia tak tahan.

Kai dapat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit menegang, tanda ia akan segera sampai. Kai semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokannya, hingga sebuah desahan panjang mengakhiri pergerakkannya.

"KAAAAAIIIHH!"

"Babyhh..."

Kai mengeluarkannya di dalam Baekhyun, sangat banyak. Hingga menetes keluar melewati celah-celah pada Baekhyun. Milik Kai sudah lemas, tapi ia enggan mengeluarkannya, ia sudah terlalu rindu pada lubang hangat dan lembut Baekhyun.

Kai kemudian membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Memeluk posesif dan mencium kening Baekhyun lama.

"Gomawoyo, Baby..." Kai tersenyum menawan, dan entah kenapa hal itu selalu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Eh?

Ada satu pertanyaan yang melintas di otak Baekhyun. Kenapa mereka bisa NC-an? Topik awalnya apa coba? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Kai, kau melakukan ini cuma gara-gara Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap mata Kai, meminta jawaban.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, "Tentu saja, si Chanyeol itu selalu berusaha merebutmu dariku. Dan aku takut jika dia berbuat macam-macam padamu, baby,"

"Pak Dosen cemburu, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh arti sambil menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

Seketika senyuman Baekhyun memudar. Baekhyun dapat merasakan milik Kai yang masih berada di dalamnya kembali membesar. Kini gentian Kai yang tersenyum mesum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus bertanya lagi, Honey? Anak nakal harus dihukum," dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Kai mulai kembali merape Baekhyun hingga pagi, atau mungkin besok?

**END**

Haaah... *hela napas* Sesuai janji, aku buatnya selama seminggu dan langsung update besoknya -_-'' Kazu menggalau loh selama ngetik ini... ._. (?)

Kazu mah sekali ngetik ga ngedit lagi, malesh... =3=/ Kazu juga sengaja pake bahasa 'milik' di ff ini, beda sama ff Perumahan Angker *promosi* yang bahasanya agak vulgar gitu XDD #geplaked maaf juga kalau ga hot \TOT/

Oke deh, buat KaiBaek shipper semoga terhibur, termasuk si Rin XDD #plak

Dan buat yang bukan KaiBaek shipper, kalau mau ff KrisBaek, ChanBaek/BaekYeol, dan pair lain yang jelas Baek sebagai ukenya *plak* silahkan komen dengan mengklik tombol review di bawah ini(?)~ Kazu terima kritik dan saran kalian, monggo~ XDD

Happy New Year Allllllll~! XDD


End file.
